Secrets and lies?
by mirdaishan
Summary: When Morgan is talking to a victim at her crime scene, he recognizes her... as Greg's girlfriend. Since she and Greg aren't dating, she's determined to find out why Greg told her victim she is his girlfriend. Will talking to him maybe help his lie turn into the truth?


**Hey guys, my vacation's over, so time to start writing again! For now, I have this one shot for you all to enjoy, please let me know what you think! :)**

_**Secrets and lies?**_

"Morgan?"

Morgan looked up from her cup of coffee and saw her supervisor standing in the doorway of the breakroom.

"Sorry to bother you already, I know shift officially hasn't started yet, but this just came in… Would you mind checking it out?" With an apologetic look he held up a piece of paper. She gave him a reassuring smile in return. "No, not at all! What is it? Murder?"

"No, a car accident," Russell told her. "Just minor injuries, but we still need to figure out what happened."

"Okay, sure!" She took the piece of paper with the information from him and watched him leave the breakroom, passing Greg on his way out. After smiling at him she walked over to the sink and threw the rest of her coffee away. Greg, who had just helped himself to a cup and sat down, looked up at her. "Should I be drinking this?"

Smiling, also because the way he looked up at her with those dark eyes always made her heart skip a beat, she reassured him: "The coffee's fine, I just have a crime scene to go to!"

"Good luck then."

She smiled at him again. "Thanks!"

Forty minutes later she arrived at her crime scene, where detective Williams was already waiting for her.

"Everyone involved seems to tell the same story," he told her. "The cars along this road were just starting to move because the light had turned green when a car suddenly came from that street there on the right at the same time another car exited the parking lot here. The nose of the parking lot car hit the back of the right street car, making both of them spin and taking along another few cars. The strange thing is that the driver of the right street car claims the light there was green as well…"

"I'll make sure I'll check out both lights," Morgan decided before she followed the detective to talk to the people involved. Like he had said, they all told her the same story.

"You don't remember anything strange with the light or the cars around you?" Morgan asked the last victim, James Rivers. He had been driving one of the cars that had been hit by the two spinning cars and now he had a large scratch on his forehead.

"No, I…" He sighed deeply. "Everything was fine and then my car just got pushed across the road… It all happened so fast, but I was so scared I'd never see my wife and kids again! My little boy, he's turning five tomorrow. I was sure I wouldn't get to see him opening his present…"

"Well, don't worry, Mr. Rivers, you're going to be right there tomorrow," Morgan told him with a reassuring smile. He looked up at her, smiling a little as well. "Thank you, eh, Miss…?"

"Brody," she told him. "CSI Morgan Brody."

To her surprise the man kept looking at her. "Morgan Brody? As in Greg Sanders' girlfriend Morgan Brody?"

She froze up. "Excuse me?"

James Rivers' smile became even bigger. "Yeah, he told me all about you this morning! We had coffee together and he told me you two have been dating for three months! You are that Morgan Brody, right? He told me you worked together…"

What? Why on earth had Greg told this man they were dating? Morgan had the biggest trouble to hide her confusion. Obviously Greg knew James Rivers or they wouldn't have had coffee together, but why would he tell him she was his girlfriend?

"He… he… He told you that?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, he was talking about you for nearly an hour!" James Rivers laughed. "He just couldn't stop telling me about you! He also had this huge smile on his face the entire time… He's obviously crazy about you, you don't have to be a CSI to see that! But I'm sure you know how much he loves you!"

James laughed again. Morgan smiled back a little hesitant. "Actually we haven't really told anyone about the two of us dating, we're still trying to keep it a secret…"

"Oh, right… I won't tell anyone!" James promised her, pushing a finger to his lips. Morgan gave him a quick smile before she walked down the road to start processing the scene. She still had no idea why Greg had told James she was his girlfriend, but she didn't want to embarrass him. But as soon as she was back at the lab she was definitely going to talk to him about this!

After checking the entire scene, including the street on the right and the exit of the parking lot, there was only an hour of her shift left. She returned to CSI, dropped of the evidence she had found and started looking for Greg. She found him in one of the offices behind the computer, staring at the screen.

"Hey," she said, helping herself to the chair next to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure!" He turned away from the screen and looked up at her, immediately making her heart skip a beat. "What it is?"

She ignored the butterflies in her stomach as she looked directly at him, trying to remain as emotionless as possible. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He frowned. "Tell you what?"

"That I'm your girlfriend."

He still looked confused, but also slightly alarmed, she noticed. She kept looking at him as she continued: "I spoke to James Rivers, he was involved in that car accident I had to investigate. Why did you tell him we were dating?"

As soon as she had mentioned James Rivers' name, she had seen his face drop, like he knew he had been caught.

"I'm sorry!" he immediately said. "I never thought you'd find out!"

"No, I got that," she responded, sounding a little more annoyed than she actually was. "But why did you tell him in the first place?"

"Look, you don't understand, okay?" he said, trying to turn back to his computer. She shrugged her shoulders. "Try me."

He looked at her again, shaking his head. "It's just… James and I used to go to college together, we got along really well so when we both ended up in Vegas we agreed to have coffee once every three months to catch up. But every time he just goes on and on about his wonderful wife and his even more wonderful kids… And then when he's done telling me all about how amazing married life is, he just looks at me with this… this… pitiful look because I don't even have a girlfriend. I just couldn't take it anymore, that's why I told him you were my girlfriend! I just… didn't realize what would happen if you would ever find out…"

She bent a little towards him, lowering her voice as she looked at him. "Last week I was at this baby shower with some friends from college… All of them were married and had kids of their own or were pregnant… I was the only one there who didn't even have a boyfriend. When they gave _me_ all those pitiful looks I kinda let them believe you and I were engaged and trying to have kids of our own…"

He looked up at her, an almost shocked expression on his face. "Kids? Shouldn't we first fake date before we have fake kids?"

Smiling, she covered his hand with her own. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to them."

He nodded with an understanding look on his face. "And I shouldn't have lied to James. I'm sorry too!"

She gave him a little smile. "It's okay, no harm done. Unless of course…"

She fell silent, not sure whether or not to continue. He looked at her, curiously. "Unless what?"

"Unless of course… you don't want to have to lie to James anymore?" she softly said, looking at him a little insecure. Did he understand what she meant? His eyes told her he did, but since he didn't move, she decided she had to let him know even more clearly. She bent towards him and softly pushed her lips against his. She immediately felt him respond, but after a few moments he pulled back. Frowning, she looked up at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this in here… where everyone can just walk in," he explained why he had pulled back. She smiled, feeling a small blush appear on her cheeks. "Right…"

"But if you like you can come over to my place after shift… where no one can walk in," he softly added. Her smile grew bigger as she nodded. "I'd like that…"

She couldn't help but steal one more kiss before she got up and cleared her throat. "I'll, eh, get back to work then."

"Right, me too," he quickly decided. "I'll, eh, see you in an hour."

She smiled at him. "I can't wait!"

Still smiling, she left the office and returned to the lay-out room, where she had stored her evidence. The smile never left her face as she processed some paint scrapes and tested the street light's lamps. Finally! She didn't have to lie to her friends anymore as she finally had a real boyfriend - the best one even she could ever wish for…


End file.
